Cory in the House
Cory in the House is an American children's television series, which debuted January 12, 2007 on Disney Channel, spin-off from That's So Raven. The series focuses on Cory Baxter, who had moved from San Francisco, California to Washington, D.C., after Victor Baxter gets a new job in the White House as the official head White House chef, and Disney Channel's idea was to give Cory a new look, still keeping his love of money. The series marks a Disney Channel first, as it is the first ever Disney Channel spin-off. Production The first spin-off show produced by Disney, Cory in the House was originally set to premiere on November 10, however, it was delayed to air on January 12, 2007, a week before the fourth anniversary of its parent show, That's So Raven and directly following the movie Jump In! The pilot episode, The New Kid in Town, was released on iTunes for free on the week of January 2, 2007. Disney Channel (UK & Ireland)|Disney Channel UK showed the first episode on January 26, 2007 as a sneak peek. The theme song, "Cory in the House," is sung by Kyle Massey and Maiara Walsh. An alternate theme song, "Rollin' to D.C.," is also sung by Massey and Walsh and is used in the music video for the series. The show was created by Dennis Rinsler, who produced That's So Raven. Cory in the House began filming on July 18, 2006 at Hollywood Center Studios (where The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and That's So Raven were filmed), and uses a studio audience in some scenes. Much like Hannah Montana, many of the episode titles are parodies of popular songs. For example, We Built This Kitty on Rock and Roll comes from We Built This City, Mall of Confusion from Ball of Confusion, Smells Like School Spirit from Smells Like Teen Spirit, and Ain't Miss Bahavian from Ain't Misbehavin'. The high school which Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston, and Meena Paroom attend has also been used for the sitcom Boy Meets World. The show's premiere night had 7.1 million viewers, making it the most-watched Disney pilot episode. Cory In The House continued airing episodes on Disney Channel. It was said by Disney Channel that Cory In The House would finish airing episodes in 2009. The Series ending was be a Guest Star from That's so Raven Cast. Episodes main|List of Cory in the House episodes Plot The show centers upon Cory Baxter (Kyle Massey), who had moved from San Francisco, California to Washington, D.C., after his father Victor Baxter (Rondell Sheridan) gets a new job in the White House as the official head White House chef. Cory best friends are Newt Livingston (Jason Dolley), the son of the Chief Justice, and Meena Paroom (Maiara Walsh), daughter to the Bahavian Ambassador. Thus, Cory begins a new life. He soon develops a crush on Meena, forms a band named DC3, and meets the pest of the plot, Stickler, the CIA's top spy's son who stalks in the shadow of Meena. Cory is often irritated by the President's daughter, Sophie Martinez (Madison Pettis) and he's often disciplined by the president's assistant, Samantha Samuels (Lisa Arch) but he's best friends with the President, Richard Martinez (John D'Aquino), while dealing with his new-found everyday challenges. Main Recurring Guest Stars DVD releases All-Star Edition (released on August 7, 2007) *'Episodes:' **Air Force One Too Many **Just Desserts **Never The Dwayne Shall Meet **That's So In the House *'Special Features:' **Raven In The House; behind the scenes of That's So In The House. **Rock In The House; behind the scenes of Never The Dwayne Shall Meet. Wish Gone Amiss (released on November 27, 2007) *'Episodes:' **Gone Wishin' Newt and Improved (released on May 27, 2008) *'Episodes:' **The Presidential Seal **Through the Roof **Peace Love and Misunderstanding **Lip Service *'Special features' **Breakin' down: Get the inside scoop on how an episode is made from start to finish. External links *[http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/coryinthehouse/index.html Cory in the House Official Site] *[http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/video/index.html?playlist=shows/CoryintheHouse Cory in the House Trailers and Music Video] *Cory in the House wiki Category:2000s American television series Category:2007 television series debuts Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television spin-offs Category:Cory in the House